


Laying the Groundwork

by lar_laughs



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vegas, SGOC Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar_laughs/pseuds/lar_laughs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can't turn down an offer like this because the dreams of flying are becoming harder to bear.  Set after the events of <i>Vegas</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laying the Groundwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sellthelie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sellthelie).



"I will say it one more time before I go over your head to the administrator of this hospital. I need to see the patient that was brought in last night." It was strange hearing the flinty voice coming from such a delicate female but the doctor was trying to stand his ground, no matter how demanding she was.

While the government official patiently waited for his decision, the doctor ran through everything he'd been told. Don't let anyone see Detective Sheppard without direct going through Agent Woolsey first. If anyone questions Agent Woolsey's authority, they can go talk to the President because he's the one who signed the damn order. Those had been the exact words as they'd been told to him. He'd already tried the line about the President but she'd only laughed at him.

It appeared that he was more scared of this new arrival than Agent Woolsey and any of the men he'd brought with him. With a sigh, he stepped out of the way. "Room 57."

The dark-haired woman tilted her head to the side and smiled at him as if she could understand what he'd just gone through to give her the information. "Thank you, Doctor. If you see Agent Woolsey, would you also send him to Room 57? I have some choice words for he and his operatives concerning the handling of this case."

As she walked off, he was glad he'd picked her side to stand on. No matter what sort of names Agent Woolsey dropped, this woman had the power to back up her words. He could sense it in her with every word that she spoke, as if she only ever told the truth, even at the cost to her assignment. While he couldn't tell what branch of the government she worked for, he hoped they understood how good she was at what she did.

"It looks like you're going to recover, Detective Sheppard."

John squinted up at the pretty woman studying his chart. He'd been woken from a dream about flying, the only thing he dreamed about these days as he'd screwed up his last chance to ever be up in the air, to be told he was going to live? Hell, he knew that already. Why wouldn't they all just leave him alone.

"That's very good to know, seeing as we're having you reassigned."

He worked up the strength to frown. "I like my job. I'm good at my job. Why is everyone always wanting me to do more?"

"Maybe because you can be better used elsewhere."

The snort that John couldn't hold back hurt his entire body. There wasn't much he could do, at the moment, that didn't hurt, though. Even breathing sent little shivers of pain through his nerve endings. Better that he just slept right now, falling back into unconsciousness until his body recuperated more. Too bad no one was letting him sleep.

"Where?" Since she didn't seem too forthcoming with the information, he felt he needed to ask just to hurry this along. He had dreams about a sweet F-4 Phantom to get back to. "And don't say the military because we already tried that relationship and it just didn't work. I don't like rules that don't make sense. The military feels, however, that I should be happy they're saying anything to me. Like I said, not a good fit."

The woman sighed, setting the chart back in its place. "I know all about your struggles while you served your time in the US Military. In fact, there isn't much that I don't know about you, John Sheppard. I know, it sounds like you've suddenly discovered a stalker but it's not like that. I know all about you because it's my job to know all about you. Not for the military. At least, not the United States military."

"Canada finally decide that I'm pivotal to their security needs? Cause I've got nothing against them except the fact that don't have any decent surfing. Comes from having so little coastline."

"No, not Canada. Think bigger, John."

He found that, even though it hurt, he did try to think of something bigger that might want him for his skills, little though they were. Was Europe in need of him? Was that big enough? Maybe Antarctica. They could always use a few more trained penguins. All this thinking of someone who might need his skills and be thankful to have him on their team was making him twitchy and giving him a headache. "Can't think of anything bigger. Just tell me, will ya? I'm tired of people assuming I like being the only one who doesn't know the full story."

The hum of the central air and the beep from the machine beside the bed were the only sounds in the room while John and the woman stared at each other. There was a tension between them, an unexplained urge to lay all his cards on the table with the hope that she would do the same and they could see how they stood with each other. He could see that she felt the same way he did and that she was weighing her words. There would only be on chance to say them because, if he didn't like what he heard, he would ask her to leave and she would do as he requested and that would be the end of it all.

"The United Nations has put together a task force to look into this very real threat against the Earth. What happened to you wasn't a singular incident. Nor, do we believe, will it be the only one of its kind. Our world has been discovered."

John stared up at the ceiling, imaging what it would be like to take on more of those creatures. This last one had nearly killed him. He didn't know if he was strong enough to do that again. Of course, it wouldn't be like this all the time. The United Nations had some serious manpower that he could work with, as well as tanks and guns and... "Could I fly planes again? Helicopters? Anything that goes fifteen feet above the ground would work for me."

The woman suddenly looked quite content with herself as she nodded. "You can fly whatever you want to fly, Detective Sheppard. Can I take this as a yes?"

"First, I need to know who you are before this goes any further. I'm not going to sign any document presented to me by some unnamed female who fills out a suit in all the right places."

Tiny spots of color told him he'd found his intended mark and the fact that she didn't try to slap him and walk out of the room was another good indicator that the mark had been set correctly. "My name is Elizabeth Weir and I'm chief advisor to the head of the United Nations."

"Well, Elizabeth Weir," he held out his hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you. Yes, I would love to help out the United Nations."

He looked over at the doorway in time to see Rodney McKay frown over at Agent Woolsey. His words that had put a huge smile on Elizabeth's face had clearly upset both men. Perfect, he decided. Let them squirm in their disguised lies and half-truths. He was still a little angry at them for not telling him everything right away. He smiled up at Elizabeth again, glad of his decision. This was going to be good. Very good, indeed.


End file.
